


Dangan Ronpa: Youtube, the Hope Of Humanity! Destroyed?

by MattyTale (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/MattyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't be happening. No, no it couldn't...</p><p>They had to kill to leave? Why...? What the fuck happened to make these 15 Youtubers get pulled into this hell hole to kill each other?!</p><p>Mark aims to figure it out. He doesn't want anyone dead. He can't let anyone die.</p><p>Except he doesn't have enough power to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright but help I've been addicted to Danganronpa and I'm so sorry you're not going to like this if you're attached to the babes cause there will be death and executions I'm not gonna lie. I have a few already planned out.
> 
> Second trial is planned, but I'm not sure about the first.

“M….k….up….Mar….wa….p….Mark….”

His head throbbed, stirring a bit as he heard someone calling his name. Mark raised a hand to touch his head, grimace set on his lips.

He groaned, slowly sitting up. “W-Wha…?”

“Mark!”

The American jolted, dazed eyes looking up.

His chocolate eyes glanced up to look at… Jack. His boyfriend.

Jack smiled tightly as soon as he saw Mark was awake, rushing forward to grab onto his arm.

“Th-Thank god… I have no idea where we are…”

Mark let Jack help him out of the desk he’d been sitting at before a voice came on over the loud speaker.

“Hello? Is this thing on?! Ahem! Testing, testing~!”

Mark frowned, glancing at Jack, who just shrugged.

“Will everyone please make their way to the foyer?”

“Who…?” Mark started, eyebrows crinkling together.

“Don’t ask me, yer the first person I’ve found. But I know where the foyer is, it’s where I woke up. C’mon.”

Mark allowed Jack to lead him out the room and across a whole, huge house.

It was surreal, eyes watching the rooms before Jack would suddenly pull him away and continued on.

Mark was barely able to stop when Jack did.

Hs footing slipped, launching forward and slamming into someone.

“Mark?”

Mark blinked up at… Felix?

“W-What the hell is going on?” Mark asked, tilting his head and staring at the Swede with wide eyes.

“How the fuck should I know?”

Mark looked at the people who had appeared in the room, eyes wide. These were all… Youtubers.

Friends.

“Wh-!”

“Oh, everyone’s here!”

Mark turned toward the voice. The one that had been on the loudspeaker…

Mark found he hated it. Whoever this was… sounded horrible. Sadistic.

Suddenly, a monochrome teddy bear with a red left eye bounced up into the air and landed on a step before the door…

Wait…

Mark stared at the door, giving a dry swallow.

He knew he’d seen windows with iron plates on them, not letting sunshine in. Or moonlight, he didn’t know the time.

But now the feeling was sinking in.

Because the door was completely and utterly blocked off.

There was no way to open it, not unless there was a button or something.

Mark tuned back in when he realized people were talking to the monochrome teddy.

“I’m Monokuma! Your headmaster for the rest of your lives!”

“It’s… a teddy bear?”

“What the hell…”

“Wh-What the fuck is happening?!”

“O-Oh my god…”

Monokuma sighed suddenly, before he started to speak, effectively cutting them off. “Do you want to leave?”

“Of course!” He heard Yami speak- god damn, he was here too?

“Then all you have to do is Graduate.”

Mark felt a chill rush down his spine, frowning a bit. It didn’t sound good. ‘Graduate’…

“H-How do you do that…?” Wade was here too…?

“All you have to do is kill someone.”

The room suddenly went silent.

“… kill?” Minx’s voice suddenly spoke up, causing the smiling bear to start to laugh a bit.

“Beating, stabbing, clubbing, beheading, burning, suffocating, strangling, slaughtering, voodoo-cursing…, Only a student who kills someone and gets away with it can leave. It’s a very simple rule."

“W-We’re… adults. Not students of whatever…” Huh? Who was that? Another Youtuber, but Mark hadn’t met him…

“But you’re students now.”

Mark let the events around him slip away, frowning.

This… was wrong. They had to kill to get out?!

None of them would kill!… right?

Mark held onto the E-Handbook that someone had handed to him, pulling it close to his chest.

No, no this couldn’t be happening… It couldn’t…

Mark slowly held the handbook in front of him with shaky hands.

He first opened the report card, seeing who else was stuck here with him.

Jack, Felix, Ken, Minx, Bob, Wade, Cry, Yami…

… Matthias, Shane Dawson, Ryan, Matt, Marzia, Dodger, and himself.

Mark put the handbook into the front pocket of his sweatshirt, shuddery sigh leaving him.

Jack stared up at him with a worried expression.  “… why don’t we stay in the same room tonight, ye?”

Mark nodded slowly. Maybe he was accepting this too quickly.

He didn’t want anyone to die.

He didn’t want to be here.


	2. The Heart, The Health, The Whole Damn Body: Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic description of a dead body at the end.

Mark woke up with his boyfriend curled into his side.

His eyes cracked open to stare at the smaller man’s slightly pale face, green hair sticking to his forehead from sweat.

Mark gave a low sigh, carding his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Mhm…” Jack mumbled in his sleep, before his blue eyes opened.

“Where…? Oh…”

It seemed Jack remembered the problems that the 15 were suddenly forced into.

Jack forced himself to sit up, staring at Mark for a long moment.

“Jack, we just need to ignore it, ok? Everything will be fine at some point; no one’s going to murder anyone… We’ll be let out.”

Jack didn’t seem like he believed Mark, frowning at the American.

Suddenly their door opened, revealing Wade at the door.

“Hey, guys?”

Jack got off the bed, stretching. “Yeah?”

“We’re all going to meet up for breakfast in the dining hall. I’m just inviting you guys.”

Then Wade was off, probably too the dining hall, Mark thought.

Jack quickly got dressed, Mark watching him as he stayed lying on the bed.

Jack glanced back at him, giving a flirty, joking smile. “Like what you see~?”

“Heh…”

Mark finally pulled himself off the bed, pulling Jack close and planting a kiss.

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, resting them on his shoulders, before pulling away a bit.

“I-I’m jus’… scared, Mark. I-I don’t want to die… I don’t want anyone to die.”

“I know… No one will kill anyone, you know that. It’ll be fine.”

After they’d finished getting dressed, Mark held Jack close and led him to the dining hall.

Obviously, Jack was terrified.

“What are we going to do?”

Mark looked up when he heard Dodger, sitting next to Jack to eat. Another thing that was obvious was that _everyone_ was terrified.

Suddenly, Bob stood and slammed his hands on the table. “Alright. Today, we’re going to explore, see how much of the house we can get too, try and find a way out.”

Mark barely got a bite of his food in his mouth before Jack was dragging him out of the dining hall to explore like Bob had said.

“Look; a recording room?” Jack entered the first room they’d passed, leaving Mark to quickly try and catch up.

“Jesus, Jack, I-!”

Mark froze, looking around the room Jack had found. Something felt… off.

It was definitely a recording room, halved. One side was for gaming, one was for everything else…

The other side was definitely what Matthias, Ryan, Matt, and that Shane guy would use.

But… why was this here?

“Ah, ah, ah!”

“Waah!” Mark screeched as suddenly Monokuma appeared in front of them.

“You’re not allowed to record until the killings start! So get out!”

Mark quickly grabbed onto Jack’s arms and pulled him out the room, the door suddenly slamming shut and locking.

“What the fuck, teddy bear?!” Jack yelled, glaring heatedly at the bicolored android bear.

The bear glared, growling. “I’m! Not! A! Teddy bear! You guys are taking too long!”

Suddenly he disappeared, a noise coming from the loud speaker.

“Ahem. So… I’m getting bored. Please come to the foyer!”

Mark glanced up at the screen hanging on the wall, holding Jack close.

God, this was so very wrong…

Monokuma blinked off the screen, and as soon as he did, Mark released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“C-Come on…” Jack suggested, tugging at Mark’s arm.

It took a moment before Mark acknowledged him, nodding slowly. Right…

Mark let Jack lead him in, before Jack detached himself and ran up too someone else.

Mark didn’t pay attention, sick static buzzing around his head as fear dripped off his tongue.

No, now wasn’t the time to be a bubble blowing baby.

Mark had to be strong…

“I see you’re all reluctant to get the killings started. In that case, I’ll just have to give you extra motivation~!”

Motive… Mark swallowed at the realization, mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“Like we’re just going to kill our friends because of some motive you cooked up…” Yami’s voice was low, lacking conviction.

It hurt, hearing this fear, this… distrust…

Mark hated it.

“I think you’ll change your tune after this~!”

Mark accepted the disk, holding the small package in shaking hands.

“There’s an AV room somewhere… Puhuhu~, I think Dodger was the one that found it~!”

Mark glanced up at the other.

Her features showed that she was scared, skin slightly pale and worried frown set on her lips. He’d never seen her like this before…

“… huh? O-Oh, yeah, come on…”

Dodger led the group to the AV room, before they broke off to go to different screens to watch their videos.

Suddenly, Mark wondered why he was going to watch it.

If it was motive for murder, there shouldn’t be a reason for this…

But he couldn’t help it, putting the disc in.

At first, it was just a video of his, playing with no audio, and video of him and fans, him and family…

“Mark Edward Fischbach…”

Mark jolted, blinking in surprise as Monokuma’s voice started playing.

“The Ultimate Savior Youtuber, having gone through a bunch of hardships and saved many lives. But, oh dear…”

Abruptly, the video shut off for a few seconds, to the point where Mark wondered if it’d been shut off…

Then suddenly…

There was blood, everywhere. He watched in horror, seeing harm and utter despair fall onto his fans, seeing the shambles that his house was in…

“With the Youtuber gone, who was there to combat this despair? What oh what caused this pain?! And how can Mark even begin to fix this?!”

Suddenly, in big orange letters, the video flashed “Find out after ‘Graduation’.”

Mark gave a harsh swallow, standing slowly from his seat, before his tears slowly started to fall from his eyelashes.

“M-Mark…” Jack mumbled, looking up at him from a few seats over.

The American quickly turned and rushed out of the room, back to his and Jack’s room.

It was hours before 10 PM, but he felt mentally exhausted.

Mark just wanted a nap.

About an hour later, he felt someone slip in next to him, pulling themself closer.

Chocolate eyes glanced to clash with blue ones, a smile coming up on Mark’s lips.

Jack…

“… Mark, I want ta sleep… I hate it here…”

“… I know…”

*Ding dong, bing bong*

“Ahem! It is now 10 PM! It is now nighttime. I suggest you lock your doors and stay in for the night! Sweet dreams~!”

Mark glanced up blearily at the sound, sighing. They’d fallen asleep, but Mark, who never really got good night’s rest much anyways, was still painfully tired.

Jack didn’t seem to be much different, though he stood and wobbled over to the door to make sure it was locked.

“… Mark, let’s get back ta bed.”

“Yeah…”

Jack curled up next to Mark again, small hands grabbing onto fistfuls of Mark’s shirt.

They hadn’t bothered to change into pajamas, but it didn’t matter; they were comfortable.

Mark rested his face into Jack’s hair, before whispering, “I love you, Jack…”

Jack glanced up, shock evident on his expression. “… really?”

“Of course.”

“… then I love you too.”

*Ding dong, bing bong*

“Goood morning everyone! It’s another beautiful day! Make sure to do your very best!”

Mark sat up, rubbing at his tired eyes. He hadn’t slept that much in… ever, honestly.

Jack sat up too, stretching a bit. “Urgh… I’mma take a shower, alright Mark?”

“Yeah, I’ll just head to the dining hall, ok?”

Mark quickly changed and left as Jack hummed an affirmation and slipped into the bathroom.

The first thing Mark noticed was that people were piling into the dining hall much slower than the day before.

The second thing he noticed was Matt hadn’t come, even when Jack bounced into the room with still wet hair and happily said he’d finished taking a shower.

Cold worry settled in his stomach, before he stood abruptly. “… W-We need to look for Matt…”

Mark rushed out of the room, quickly looking in every door he passed before he swung the right door open. His veins immediately turned to ice.

Mark’s breathing hitched, eyes widening as he looked into the library to see Matt, leaning on the table.

A knife was embedded into his back, several more wounds littering his back.

Matt’s head was faced away, blood flecking in his hair and staining the table and the books strewn about.

Mark felt sick to his stomach as he realized…

Matt was dead.

He barely noticed people coming up, barely felt Jack touch his hand.

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a class trial will be held to see if you can figure out who dunnit! So get looking for those clues!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to think of how to explain the investigation and the trial lol.


	3. The Heart, The Health, The Whole Damn Body: Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sad about something in this chapter, that'll make sense much later. Ugh. But anyways!

Mark cursed under his breath, eyes widening even further at the sight before him.

Someone had murdered Matt.

One of them.

Mark didn’t want to believe it, shaking his head vehemently.

“… Mark, it’s over.” Bob finally spoke, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You already understand what happened.”

“… I-I know but…”

Mark couldn’t help but run over to the body… Matt’s body… and check his pulse.

There was nothing.

Matt’s body was cold, eyes still open in a horrified, pained expression.

With shaky fingers, Mark softly shut them.

“… d-dead.”

“O-Oh my god…” Jack moaned in fear, hands coming up to grip the sides of his head, shaking hard.

“Ahahahaha!” Monokuma’s voice caused Mark to flinch, looking down to see the bear had appeared.

“Since you guys aren’t professionals, I took it upon myself to write…”

He held up 14 small tablets. “The Monokuma File! It’s (mostly) all you need to know about the corpse!”

Mark accepted the one handed to him, turning it on hesitantly. He… there was no way one of them did it, right…?

“How do we know you didn’t kill him?!” Ryan yelled, giving a bite to his lip. Probably to keep from crying.

It must have been hard for him, now it was just him out of the three. Daniel and Matt were… both dead.

It wasn’t fair.

“I would never do that! The point of this exercise is for you guys to kill each other!” Monokuma explained, still smiling…

“S-So… One of us…” Matthias’ voice seemed a bit foreign to Mark, since he’d basically been quiet since the beginning.

“Exactly! Puhuhu~!”

Mark felt sick at the laugh, glaring down at the bear.

“I suggest you start! You don’t want to all get killed if you guess the wrong person~!”

Mark stopped, swallowing harshly. “W-Wait… If we get the wrong…”

“If you guess the right person, then they will be punished, but if you guess the wrong person, then I’ll punish everyone BESIDES the blackened, and they will go free.”

With this new information buzzing around in their heads, the room was forced into silence.

“What do you mean by punish?” Dodger quickly asked, eyes widening in fear.

“Execution. If a student badmouths another student, the teacher gets the student who was badmouthed to say the same thing to the one who was bullying so they won't do it anymore. The same principle works here. In other words, if a student is caught disturbing the peace, they will be executed.”

Everyone looked uneasily at each other, as if… everyone distrusted each other.

Mark wrapped an arm around Jack, swallowing.

Mark had to investigate this.

For Jack’s sake.

The first thing they did was appoint two people to make sure no one messed with the crime scene.

Ken and Minx were decided on, and the two stood guard as the others looked for clues.

Mark read through the Monokuma File thoroughly, frowning at the details. At around 11:20 PM last night was when Matt died…

Cause of death was obviously the knife in his back.

Mark sighed shakily as he stuffed the Monokuma File into his pocket along with his E-Handbook, before going to look around the body.

Matt…

He clenched his teeth before looking it over, tilting his head as he noticed Matt clutching something in his hand.

A pink piece of fabric was held tightly between Matt’s fingers, barely peaking out. The killer probably hadn’t noticed what he’d done…

Mark heard a ding from his E-Handbook, quickly pulling it out.

“Hey, Mark, did you see the new folder in the E-Handbook?” Marzia asked, coming up to stand next to him.

“Truth Bullets?”

“When you find a new clue, it gets added to your truth bullets, I think. That happened to me, it made this weird noise and now I have the clue right here, with a picture…”

“How did it do that?” Mark stared at the device, sighing a bit.

“We could ask. Monokuma!”

Mark raised an eyebrow as Marzia called the bear, and his eyes widened when he actually appeared.

“How does the Truth Bullet folder work?” Marzia asked, opening up the Truth Bullet section and showing him it.

“Well, when you find a clue, I help out! Your E-Handbook is directly connected to your brain. That’s why they don’t work the right way if you borrow another E-Handbook. Not anymore…”

“What? Anymore?” Mark asked, standing up straight to look at the bear.

The others had started coming into the conversation, taking small steps toward him.

“What? You thought you were the first to experience something like this? Puhuhu~!”

Suddenly Monokuma disappeared, leaving more questions than answers.

Mark quickly shook his head and sighed. “H-He’s… We can’t worry about that right now, we have to find the killer.”

Dodger glanced away. “I’ll go check for clues somewhere else… H-His body…”

Mark nodded, before continuing his examination.

The chair across from Matt was tipped over, as if someone had quickly jumped out of it. There was even a book facing the other chair, not Matt… His E-Handbook made the sound again, but Mark just ignored it as he continued to look around.

He figured it was time to talk to people after not finding anything else tangible.

“Hey, Marzia…”

“If you’re looking for an alibi, I was with a few people.” She mumbled, glancing away from the body.

“Yeah, Marzia, me, Ken, Cry, Aaron, and Bob were staying in the dining hall until well after the night announcement.” Felix answered, looking over.

Mark’s handbook dinged again.

“I was hanging out with Shane, Matthias, Matt, Wade, and Dodger, exploring a bit more, before the Monokuma announcement. Matt said he was going to… l-look around the… L-Library… Then Wade, Dodger, and Shane said they were going to bed. I stayed with Matthias, looking inside the Monokuma store, until probably about 12.”

Ryan’s account immediately was added to the truth bullets.

“Alright, so everyone has alibis except for Wade, Dodger, Minx, and Shane…”

“Hey, hold on!”

Mark looked up as Yami protested, blinking in surprise.

“You and Jack don’t have alibis!”

“We’re each other’s alibis… We were sleeping together.”

For a moment, the room went silent, causing Mark to heat up.

“Not sex, you perverts!”

Yami mumbled that they were in the clear for now.

Mark started to look at the knife again, before nodding. It looked like one of those decorative knives he saw around the foyer.

He had to be sure, so he stood and started out.

“I-I’ll come with you!” Jack quickly rushed up, followed by Felix and Cry.

“… ok, why are _you guys_ following too?” Mark’s voice was coated in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the two.

“You’re obviously better at this, we heard your handbook ding way more than ours did.” Felix answered, Cry giving a silent nod.

“Alright. Did you notice the knife in his back?”

“Obviously we saw it, we’re not stupid.” Felix answered, pout set on his lips.

Mark would have laughed if it weren’t for… “That’s not what I meant- it looks like a decorative knife from the foyer. I’m checking to see if it is.”

“O-Oh… I knew that.” It was obvious Felix didn’t, but…

Mark sighed a bit, taking a few shaky steps, before he tightened his hands into fists. “I… I’ll make sure we find the killer. For Matt, for all of us.” Mark promised.

Cry’s stoic face cracked into a small smile, as Felix and Jack gave their own, trusting ones.

Mark swallowed. “I… F-Fuck, my friend’s d-…” He shook his head quickly, continuing his brisk walk to the foyer.

“One of them is missing…” Cry mumbled, gesturing to the open space.

Mark frowned a bit. “Are you sure it wasn’t gone the whole time? Was anyone in here?”

“I was.”

Mark jolted in surprise, whipping around to see Ken.

“Awhile back, I stayed and explored the foyer on day one. That knife was definitely there before.”

Mark nodded, looking down at the empty space.

A small hand print was pressed right beneath it, someone with slightly longer fingers and a smaller palm…

Mark heard his handbook continue to ding as he searched around.

“Hey, will one of you get Matthias or Ryan?” Mark asked, hearing Cry walk off to do what Mark had asked.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Ryan asked as Cry led him back to the foyer.

“Did you guys come in here? Was there a knife here when you went?” Mark asked, standing. He looked over at his friend, who stared at the empty space.

“Where’s the…? Yeah, there was a knife when we explored here last night. It… s-someone went back here and grabbed the knife… F-Fuck.” Ryan cleared his throat, giving a shake of his head.

“I-I need to go. I… I’ll make sure whoever did this…”

Minx walked into the room, holding her E-Handbook in front of her. “Hey, Mark, would you like to trade information? I’ve got all of the evidence from Matt’s room, and I even checked Wade, Shane, Dodger, and my rooms.”

“You checked your own room?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I would rather not be thought of as someone who could have done this. Trade for a moment?”

Mark stared for a moment, before nodding slowly and trading the handbooks.

Dodger hadn’t been wearing her jacket anymore… It was missing… Shane had enough candy stashed in his room for an army, and probably was eating it during the time of death, but that wasn’t an alibi…

Wade’s room was pretty much clean… Underneath Matt’s chair was a shoe print in the blood…

How had Mark missed that?

When they were both satisfied, they traded back.

“I’m about to go question Dodger, Shane, and Wade. Are you coming along? Or did you want to question me first?”

Mark swallowed a bit, before quickly speaking, “Uh, yeah, wait… What were you doing last night? You weren’t with anybody, no one gave you an alibi at all… No one saw you.”

Minx smiled slightly, nodding a bit. “I’ll show you after the case. Let’s just say I found something very interesting.”

“Ahem, it’s time for the class trial! Will everyone please head toward the red door at the end of the west hall?”

“B-But I didn’t finish-!” Mark tried to protest to the ceiling, while he heard everyone else in the room file out except Minx.

“It’s alright, we’ll question them during the trial. Are you ready?” She asked, watching him sharply.

After a moment of Mark staring back, he sighed through his nose and nodded. “I have to be.”


End file.
